


it sure as hell ain't normal, but we deal, we deal

by cloudedairs



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I cried while writing this, I need sleep, I'm really sad, Remember when Fuyuhiko heard Peko, SOMEHOW that was the inspiration for this, Songfic, The second game ruined me, i love them, so much, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudedairs/pseuds/cloudedairs
Summary: or, the one where fuyuhiko sits in a hospital room and hates himself.





	it sure as hell ain't normal, but we deal, we deal

_the I.V. and your hospital bed_  
_this was no accident_  
_this was a therapeutic chain of events_

there was a lot of things that lead to this, fuyuhiko reminisces.

he'd like to tell himself that it was an accident; that peko hadn't.. he wasn't going to think about it.

she was dying. he knew that. his stupid ideas caused a reaction that fell like fuckin' dominoes.

however, if this was dominoes, he could have easily stopped this.

this wasn't dominoes, and, for the god-fuckin'-knows-how-many-times-it's-been-th time that night, he hated himself.

_it's not so pleasant and it's not so conventional_  
_it sure as hell ain't normal but we deal, we deal_  
it wasn't normal. the quiet, he thought, wasn't normal.

he can't believe he started to hate the quiet that fast.

as soon as it meant losing peko, the silence went from what he desired almost as much as her to what he hated almost as much as losing her, and he hated that too.

_sit back, just sit back, just sit back and relax_  
_just sit back, just sit back, just sit back and relapse again_  
fuyuhiko hated a lot of things about that hospital room.

the silence, and the story, however, were nothing compared to peko herself. no, he didn't hate peko. but, he fuckin' loved to look at her when she was okay. no, he's not a creep, she's just pretty.

really, really pretty.

even now, in her own way. her closed eyes were pretty in their own peko-like way. her hair was still pretty.

she was still pretty, but he hated looking at her.

so he didn't. and he thought about sleeping.

he hoped, hoped with everything he had that that's what she was doing.

those hopes helped him do the same.

_can't take the kid from the fight_  
_take the fight from the kid_  
he had a dream about what led to this.

the fighting, the yelling.

the dream wasn't long, though, and a beep woke him up.

"holy shit," he whispered. he knew, he knew, he k n e w what that beep was.

she was dead. she was fuckin' dead.

and it was all his fault, yet he wanted to ignore that.

"thanks, peko, for everything." he hadn't noticed the first time, that he was crying. but his voice wavered, clear this time. and then, he got up.

the nurse, he noticed, was walking in.

he, he noticed, walked out.

_sit back, relax, sit back, relapse again_  


**Author's Note:**

> omg i've been so inactive but its been so long on ao3.. and this is my first danganronpa fic?  
> guys,, im so sorry,, i love this game,,  
> also even tho this is a songfic, i did skip most parts of the song aaa  
> also, no. this isn't supposed to make sense, im just venting  
> btw i haven't been in the hospital room when someone dies, so im sorry if that isnt accurate  
> thanks for reading, though


End file.
